This invention relates to a vehicle interface system for prompting a driver to set vehicle control parameters to those preferred by an individual driver. In addition, specific switches are disclosed which are easier to utilize than existing switches.
In the prior art, vehicles are being provided with more and more control features. Thus, many vehicle control parameters are moveable to various positions, or adjustable to various levels, for accommodating a particular driver. As an example, the position of the mirrors, the seats, the steering wheel, etc. may all be tailored to a particular driver. The level of other parameters, such as temperature, lighting, audio level are also adjustable. Some vehicles are now provided with the ability to move to memory positions tailored to an individual operator for some parameters.
Problems exist, however, in that a driver first entering a vehicle may not remember to adjust each of the parameters to desired positions before beginning to operate the vehicle. As an example a driver may drive a rental car a number of miles before recognizing that the position of the mirrors is not as desired. This is potentially a safety hazard. In addition, it is somewhat time consuming for an operator to move each of the parameters to a desired location or level upon entering a new vehicle.
The known memory locations set within a vehicle are typically actuated by a switch within the vehicle. Thus, the operator must have typically entered the vehicle before the components begin to move to the memory positions. If two drivers who frequently use the same vehicle are at extremes in height, it could be difficult when the taller driver attempts to enter the vehicle which has his seat set for the shorter driver. Thus, there are some deficiencies in placing memory actuation switches within the vehicle.
Moreover, and generally, known switches provided to an operator of a vehicle to actuate systems such as cruise control, or the position of a window, are somewhat difficult to use. In many cases, to operate the known switches efficiently a driver must direct attention from the road. This is, of course, undesirable. It would be desirable to provide switches which do not require the driver's attention to leave the road.
Moreover, in many known vehicle switching systems, it is difficult to precisely achieve a desired level. As one example, in cruise control systems the operator must manually adjust the speed through the accelerator pedal to reach a desired speed. The operator then actuates the cruise control system to enter this desired speed. This manual setting may sometimes result in the operator having some difficulty reaching a precise desired speed.
Single touch actuation of window settings are typically full up or full down. To reach an intermediate position, the operator has been required to hold the switch until the exact desired intermediate position is reached, and then release the switch. Again, this type of switch makes its somewhat difficult to reach a precise desired position.